The life of a SEAL & a princess
by forensicduck
Summary: A collection of (seperate) fluffy, light-hearted Sean/Alex stories.
1. Cleaning Up

'No, no, I can handle it.'

This has been going on for about 30 minutes, and it probably would go on for a while more. Alex and Sean were in the kitchen of Sean's apartment, preparing themselves to make chocolate chip cookies the way Sean remembered to bake them. He had insisted that they were the best she'd ever taste, so she dared him to prove it. But now that there were in the process of making the dough, Alex wanted to show Sean how to do it more efficiently, even though Sean assured her that his methods were just fine.

Alex's protest was intimidating, but not to Sean of course. She placed her hand on his shoulder, wanting to nudge him away. But he could be just as headstrong as her, and he had no intention of stepping away. So she pushed harder to get in front of Sean, and it all happened in a matter of seconds. Sean stumbled backwards, but since she was leaning against him, she started falling too. Her arms flung wildly in all directions, desperate to find some sort of support. Sean was long down on the floor, but Alex managed to grab the bowl of cookie dough. Which was obviously not helping and she fell back, her back collapsing against Sean's chest. The bowl full of dough was in the air a second longer than she was, and before either of them could realize it, it landed right on top of Sean.

'Oh!' Alex let out, flipping over to look at the damage. 'I'm so sor-'

She couldn't finish that word, because the sight of her dejected boyfriend was one that was hilarious to say the least. His cheeks turned to a bright shade of red, his hair and face was in a mess of brown, chocolate filled cookie dough, and his lips had formed the beginning of an ashamed pout. 'What just happened?'

Alex could not contain herself for one second more and burst out into laughter. 'You look ridiculous.' She crawled back on her feet and watched him as he leaned his head back on the cold kitchen floor in shame.

'I just… showered.' Sean started complaining, and the whiny tone in his voice made Alex laugh even more.

'Come on, grandma, get off the floor. These things happen.' Alex extended her arm to help him get up. 'Besides,' she said, as Sean started wiping some of the stuff off of his sweater. '…you look delicious.' She fished a chunk of cookie dough from the top of his nose and tasted it with a teasing grin.

'Delicious, huh?' Sean grimaced.

The boyish glint in his eyes gave her a premature warning of what he was intending to do, so she started backing off, using her hands in the air as a defense. 'No, Sean. No, you're not doing that.'

'Doing what?' he feigned innocence, even though he took a few steps in her direction. 'I'm not doing anything.'

Both Alex and Sean froze in their steps for a beat, their eyes locked, trying to figure out what the other person would do. 'Sean….' Alex tried once more.

This time, Sean just chuckled, before hurling himself at her and grabbing her. She started protesting wildly in his grip, but he was much stronger than her (which still surprised her to this day), and before she could escape from his grip, he had already rubbed some of the dough on her. After a moment of struggling, he finally let her go and watched her in amusement.

'There. Are you happy now, Sean?'

There were stains on Alex's shirt and some of the chocolate was stuck to her face. But no matter how angry she wanted to be at him, she couldn't because he stared back at her with that _damn_ adorable cute smirk of his that he knew she couldn't resist.

'What do you think I am?'

The two of them took another moment to think about what just happened, before Alex broke the ice. 'I guess we're not baking cookies anymore today.' She cleared her throat, wiping her pants. She still had to get used to these light-hearted moments she often had with him.

'Nah.' Sean kneeled and picked up a piece of dough from the floor. 'We're not that gross.' He tossed it in the trash can. 'We just need to clean this mess up.' He glanced at her, and rose to his feet. 'Starting there.' He approached her with a big grin, and she stared at him with those big, blue eyes.

'What are you doing?'

'Cleaning up.' He said matter-of-factly, leaning in for a piece of chocolate on her cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first fic in with will probably be a whole bunch of short fics. I just want this Sean/Alex section to live a little. For every new story, I will pick an idea for this tumblr called 'imagine your otp...'. I hope you like it. Also, happy belated birthday to my fellow Salex Soldier Sister, whatever the hell you want to call each other, Tara! I dedicate this one to you!**

**(reviews are very much appreciated)**


	2. Nightmares

'Ugh!'

Sean looked up from his book, eyes peeking over his glasses. 'What's wrong?'

Alex just shook her head mildly, kicking off her slippers before sliding into bed. 'Just glad that this day's over. It was just so tiring.'

Sean offered her no more than just an understanding smirk, before focusing his attention on his book. The woman beside him shifted closely against him, earning his attention, but not another look.

'What are you doing?' Sean informed in a monotone, keeping his eyes strictly on his book.

Alex let out one single, sharp breath, her eyebrows forming a form. 'Nothing out of the ordinary. Can't I have a fun night with my husband?' She placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing the tense muscles underneath the fabric of his t-shirt. She reached out to his glasses and took them off, taking a quick moment to place them on the table next to her before placing her hands all over him again.

Sean let out a short chuckle, letting the book drop. Alex decided that it was time to reel him in, and she let her hand snuck down to Sean's chest, slipping underneath his t-shirt. She felt his muscles stiffen up even more.

'Come on, Debbie Downer. It's been a long day. We ought to unwind a little.' Alex's voice was seductive and a curse to Sean's ears.

He didn't want to be that guy, but he was truly tired that night. And the fact that Alex used _that_ voice on him, _that_ voice that he hated because it made him putty in her hands, was quite annoying. He bit on his tongue for a moment, using that moment to compose himself and distract him from his exhaustion. 'You're right.' He finally said, receiving a sensual smirk for that comment. Oh, he was so putty.

He leaned in for a kiss.

Over the course of their relationship, their kisses hadn't grown mediocre to him. They were still as arousing and pleasurable as they were in the beginning, except this time, he had learned that these kisses, these moments of wrestling tongues and burning skin, they were reserved just for him.

There was one time that he kissed another woman. He didn't even want to, anyway. They were undercover for a mission, and team Nikita required a million dollar worth of information from a female ex-agent. She was attractive and knew all the right things to say to make a man do anything for her, but he had zero interest in her.

Possibly because he was head over heels in love with a woman who he'd start to call his 'Russian princess'. But this ex-agent, Sharon was her name, she had no interest in Owen or anybody else (ever Ryan tried for a brief moment). She spotted Sean in the corner of the room, and team Nikita knew that he was the only one who could get her to spill the information.

So, Sean had kissed her. But he could only think of Alex, and his eyes flickered open while his lips were on that woman's lips. He caught a glimpse of Alex standing far away, her arms crossed, her gaze on his. He knew that it was wrong. He knew that he had to make it up to her that night. He couldn't wait.

Alex moaned a little as Sean carefully pushed her against the wooden frame of their bed, folding his body over hers. She smiled into his kiss. 'Well, aren't you happy.' she teased him.

He couldn't help but blush. He had rocked his crotch over her leg and she must've felt his excitement. 'I am.' He decided to say, before covering his lips over hers again. They started switching from slow kisses to rougher ones, leaving both Sean and Alex fighting for dominance.

The line between who was on top was always extremely blurred when it came to the two of them. The chances that Alex would end up on top were equal to Sean's chances.

But this night, Sean had it in him to win and he rolled her over until she was sprawled all over their king size bed, with Sean towering over her. He had a glorious grimace on, while Alex fell back into the pillow, accepting defeat.

He bent down to plant a trail of kisses in her neck, his actions getting more erotic by the second. He was just about to rise back up to yank off his t-shirt when Alex froze.

'Wait…' she used her hands to gently push him back. 'Do you hear that?'

'What?' Sean asked, then let a silence fall so that he could try to determine what the noise was. 'Mason?' They now both heard the sound of crying coming from the other room. Sean pushed himself off of her, slipped out of the bed and rushed out of the room. Alex followed suit.

* * *

'Mason?' Sean popped his head in the room, finding his son sniffing silently in his bed. 'Hey…' He was instantly concerned and sat down on the bed, while Alex seated herself on the other side. '…what's wrong?'

'I had… a nightmare.' Mason shook uncontrollably, big, warm tears rolling from the side of his cheeks. The boy was looking much like a lost kid in a big city, and Alex immediately wrapped her arms around her son, letting him bury his face into her chest.

'Can you tell me what it was about?' Sean's voice was calm and gentle, and it started calming Mason's nerves. He stirred ever so slightly in Alex's arms, his words a bit muffled because he didn't make an attempt to loosen himself.

'You… died.' The thought of the nightmare came rushing back and Mason pressed his eyes firmly shut, another waterfall of tears escaping his eyes. Alex started rocking back and forth, whispering comforting words in her son's ears.

'Good thing it was only a dream. Right, Mason?'

Mason finally looked up, his big brown eyes matching his father's. He sniffed just one more time before nodding his head.

'Now, don't worry Mason.' Alex spoke softly, using one hand to wipe away some of the remaining tears from his face. 'Your father and I aren't going anywhere soon.'

Mason nodded, but the uncertainty in his eyes was more than just evident. He was a bright kid, he knew that his parents were different than other parents. They didn't work at a bank or your average production company. They didn't even technically work for the police. He didn't know what they did exactly, but it involved a lot of dangerous and exceptional situations, and Mason was (despite his age) more than aware of the fragility of their lives. 'Do you promise that?'

Alex and Sean locked eyes for a brief moment, before nodding. 'We promise that.'

'You know us, Mason. You know your mom. Your mother is the bravest, toughest, and most intelligent woman I've ever met in my life.' Sean spoke lovingly, his eyes shifting from Mason to Alex. 'She'll be just fine.'

'That's right.' Mason nodded firmly, his lips curving up into the widest smirk ever. He was so proud of his mother.

'But never forget that your father is very courageous too. He has all the right qualities that I want you to have too.' Alex smiled lightly. Her hand, that was resting on her knee, now found its way to Sean's, until the two hands linked together in a silent, romantic gesture.

Mason looked up at her, his back resting against her chest. 'I hope I get them.' He said simply, knowing exactly what qualities Alex was talking about.

'I'm sure you will.' Alex grinned, planting a kiss on Mason's forehead. She yawned, stretching her arms with a soft groan. 'So… I'm very tired. Do you mind if I crash here?'

Mason shook his head, maybe a little too eagerly, and scooted to the right, so that Alex could crawl underneath the blankets beside him.

With a playful glint in his eyes, Mason pulled the covers up until it was almost over his eyes. 'Goodnight, daddy!' He chuckled, then pulled the covers entirely over his head.

'Wait- what?' Sean laughed, playing along. 'I am _not_ sleeping alone, that just won't work.'

Mason waited for a moment, then resurfaced with a boyish glee plastered on his face. 'You aren't afraid of ghosts, are you?'

'No…' Sean scoffed, acting much like his son's age. 'I'm a big boy.'

Upon that, his son laughed out loud, shaking the covers off of him. 'I'm just kidding, dad!'

Sean grinned at that and crawled to the side of his son's bed, tucking his feet under the covers. The three of them snuggled up together cozily, letting out comfortable breaths until one little breather drifted off to sleep.

Sean was starting to get weary too, but he couldn't resist to glance over his son's head to Alex, who didn't take her eyes off Mason.

'Hey.' Sean's voice was barely above a whisper, careful not to wake him up. Alex looked back at him, a motherly worry in her features. 'He'll be fine.'

Alex smiled at him, reaching over the young boy's body to graze her fingers over her husband's cheeks. 'Just like all of us.'

* * *

**Author's Note: If you'd like me to write something, please do tell in the reviews section. I'm always up for a challenge! (I also just really love reviews, so would you make my night?)**


End file.
